College Life: Snow the Hedgehog 2
by JoshuaHale
Summary: Snow, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Julie-Su are all attending Mobius University. Blossoming relationships, emotional rollercoasters, and non-stop drama and more lemons.
1. Chapter 1

College Life

Chapter One: Wonderful Memories (Introduction)

I laid on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed as I flipped through the limitless photos of myself and my boyfriend on my iPhone. I remembered when I first laid my eyes on him and I knew that we were meant to be together forever. There were a few major bumps in the road, but we passed over them and our relationship is stronger than ever. Suddenly the alarm on my phone buzzed saying that I needed to get to my psychology class in ten minutes. I pulled over a black hoodie with crimson zig-zag pinstripes as I grabbed a notebook, my psychology book, and some pens and pencils as I left my dorm and walked to my psych class. You are probably wondering who I am, and who my boyfriend is. Well I'm Shadow, and I'm a junior at Mobius University. My boyfriend is named Snow, he is also the cousin of Silver, who is also my roommate. Snow and I have been dating for two years and eleven months and our three year anniversary is coming up. Suddenly I felt a weight push onto my back when I felt it was my loveable little shortie of a boyfriend, Snow.

"Hey babe."

"Hey there sexy."

"Don't you have art class?"

"Yes the teacher cut the class short."

"Oh, good so what are you going to do now?"

"Going to rest in my dorm and probably go to lunch."

"Cool I will text you when class is over ok?"

"Ok."

I groped and slapped Snow's cute butt as we kissed as he left to his dorm. After fifteen minutes the teacher never showed up, so everyone dispersed and went on their merry ways. I walked to my dorm and saw Snow drinking a smoothie and the bar in the dorm lobby. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed Snow's cheek. Snow giggled as we walked to his dorm when we were scarred for life when we saw Knuckles pounding Julie-Su on his bed. I whispered in Snow as I covered his eyes as we laid on his bed as we put on headphones and listened to music to blare out the grunts and moans and the sloppy sound of Knuckles plowing Julie-Su in her vagina. I covered us both in a thick blanket when I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Knuckles smirking at me.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Not really, I had to cover up Snow so you wouldn't scar him for life."

"Aww…we didn't know you guys were here. We're sorry Snow."

"It's ok, just warn me before so you can have privacy."

"Will do?"

So yeah this what college life brings me. The most wonderful boy holds my heart and I hold his, best friends who were care about with our lives, and we are all together in college. Nothing could bring us down.

(_AN: I'm sorry this is really short, but this is just the introduction, there will be more in the second chapter.)_


	2. Chapter 2

College Life

Chapter Two: First Day

You ever have one of those days where all you want to do is lay in bed? Well that's what I wanted to do, except today was the day my boyfriend was coming to college. I smiled and nuzzled my pillow as I heard the door to my dorm room shut as I opened one eye as I yawned. Damn Silver, always ruining my dreams with him slamming doors. Ugh, I soaked my sheets straight through my boxers…again. I have a big libido, some people don't get wet dreams at all, but that's not the case here. Not that I'm complaining it's very hard being in a relationship and not having sex for nearly two months. I got into the shower as jacked off, getting washed up and dressing in a hoodie and getting ready for class. I sat in my desk in the lecture hall as my teacher barely walked into the class and began roll call. I sat in my desk as my fellow classmates flooded into the classroom. My teacher walked in with a stack of papers and began separating them on her desks. She handed us our class syllabus and other paperwork as she handed us our first and easy homework assignment as she released our class for the day. I had two hours until Psychology class and then it was English, Chemistry, and History. I went to the student lounge until I felt a huge weight pounce onto my back. I turned and found Snow smiling as I sat down and sat him on my lap.

"Hey sweetness."

"Hi sexiness."

"How was your first day?"

"It was awesome."

"Mmm…you have grown since you have graduated."

"You've noticed, I have started working out with Knuckles."

"It shows."

"So where do you want to go for our three year anniversary that's coming up?"

"I don't want it to be a surprise?"

"Sure."

"Want to get your present early?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, come on."

I entwined Snow's hand with mine as we walked to my dorm. Silver was out with Shade so the dorm was empty. I laid Snow on my bed as I topped him as I pressed my lips against Snow's. Snow unzipped my jacket as I began to unzip his hoodie as our hands roamed and massaged each other's body. I plunged my tongue into Snow's mouth as our tongues danced and caressed each other's as I deepened the kiss feeling every inch of Snow's warm and wet cavern. I moaned into the kiss as I felt Snow's small hand rub and stroke my sheath as I felt my tip poke out of the sheath. I growled and mewled as I latched my teeth onto Snow's neck as I began to nibble and suck on the collection of nerves as Snow moaned and panted. I grinded my crotch against Snow's as I slowly took off my briefs and Snow's.

"Are you ready babe?"

"Yes I'm ready."

I pressed my tip against Snow's tight entrance as I slowly pushed more into him as Snow's moaning became louder as I was now to the base of my cock as I began to rock my hips back and forth as I kissed Snow deeply to stifle his moans. I used my left hand as I slowly stroked my boyfriend's cock as pre cum began to leak from his tip. I started to pick up the pace as my knot began to inflate as I slapped against Snow's hole. Snow growled as he came, then I plunged my knot into Snow as he left out a small yelp as I came deep inside him. We both end up passing out with my cock still inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE 13.03.12<strong>

**I NEED SOME MORE IDEAS FOR CL:STH2 PM ME OR REVIEW IF YOU WANT YOUR IDEAS TO BE IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED EVERYTHING IS GOING GOOD...JUST STUDYING FOR MY DRIVER'S TEST AND ALL...GOD I NEED MY LICENSE (PRAY FOR ME ^_^) ALSO I HAVE BEEN OBSESSED WITH STEP UP 3 AND IM GOING START WRITING IT OUT, AND I WOULD LIKE SOME REVIEWS ON THAT ONE AS WELL WHEN I POST IT UP. LOVE YOU GUYS *BIG HUGS***


	3. Chapter 3

College Life

Chapter Three: Homework, Tests, and Study Groups…UGH!

Adjusting my hi-lighter blue colored hoodie I walked with Julie-Su to my statisics class as I noticed that she wasn't being her normal smiling positive self. As we sat at our table I decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Jules is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine Snow. It's just that Knuckles and I haven't been spending a lot of time together that's all."

"Um…well you guys have been glued to each other's mouths maybe this will be good for you."

"I guess so, besides that how are things between you and Shadow?"

"Everything is good our three year anniversary is coming up really soon, and he said it will be a surprise."

"Oooh…did he try to give you any hints?"

"No, I don't wanna ruin it."

"You're such a goody goody."

We turned our eyes to the professor as we began our lesson. Being assigned our homework and groups it was time for our break as Julie-Su and I chilled in the student lounge. We were sitting on the couch when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled when I felt Shadow's lips press softly against my cheek as I giggle as I kept kissing the same spot.

"Hehe…hi babe."

"I missed you."

"I missed you two."

"What are you doing?"

"Jules and I are going back to our dorm to start on our homework, and then we have a study group tonight."

"Aww so I can't mess around with my baby?"

"Not tonight babe…mmm…maybe tomorrow."

"Ok…"

Shadow walked Julie-Su and I back to our dorm as we made out before he left to his history class. It didn't take us very long as we finished our homework as we walked to the student lounge to meet up with our study group. The people that were in our group was Jelani the Wolf, Kirsten the Bunny, Ariel the Wildcat, and Brayden the Fox. As we did about an hour of studying we started thinking of our halloween costumes for the halloween dance coming up. Suddenly I noticed Sonic walk by.

"Uh-oh stalker alert."

"Shut it…Jules."

"Do you have some beef with him Snow?"

"He just caused me a lot of pain and drama when we were in high school."

"Care to tell us?"

"No, I'm sorry it hurts just thinking about it."

"We're sorry."

"Don't be you guys its ok."

"Now we know to stay away from him."

"Good."

After jumping over the awkwardness we began to talk about our halloween costumes again when I saw Shadow walking with Knuckles and Silver. I stood up and walked over to the trio.

"Hey cousin."

"Hey Silver."

"Hey lil bro."

"Hey Knux, I heard you and Jules are taking a little break."

"Yeah, we need some space otherwise she might get pregnant, and I don't want that to happen so soon."

"Oooh…I could picture them now."

"You little runt."

"Babe guess what?"

"What?"

"I passed my history test."

"That's great babe."

"So what's up with the anniversary?"

"It's gonna be a surprise."

"I bet there is gonna be a lot of sex after."

"That I do know."

We all laughed as Shadow wrapped me in his arms that was when I saw a green hawk and a green hedgehog stare at us from a distance. I knew that the green hedgehog was Sonic older brother Scourge, but I didn't know who the hawk was.


	4. Chapter 4

College Life

Chapter Four: Crammed & New Friends?

Its been a month since I first started college and its already starting to make me angry. I have a test to study for, tons of homework, a dance recital that needs lots of rehearsing, and a ten page paper that needs to be done. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Shadow sitting with Scourge. Hmm that's weird Scourge and Shadow rarely talked to each other during high school. I texted some friends as I waved goodbye to Shadow as I walked to the lounge. Good thing Julie-Su and I have the same classes. We invited some friends to our dorm for an all nighter cramming party. Ten bottles of two-liter sodas and some pizza were on the table as we all got to work. Good thing that tomorrow was Friday otherwise we would all be zombies. I woke up at two in the afternoon and I noticed that some people were asleep along the floor while some were still awake and had dark and heavy bags under their poor eyes.

"Have you guys gone to sleep yet?"

"No…we are just about…finished."

"Hehe…good you three can take my bed. You guys look terrible."

"Thanks Snow."

"You're welcome."

I grabbed some clothes and a towel as I stepped into the warm shower. The steam coming off of the water felt nice as it pelted my snow white fur. I rubbed the hell out of my face as I washed it. Rinsing off the body soap and shampoo I dried off until I noticed the fading dark circles under my eyes. Good thing Jules loves white eye liner. After applying the make-up and getting dressed I decided to clean up the pig sty of a dorm room. I nudged a few people as they slothed their way to the top bunk as they fell back into their deep slumber as I clean up the floor. I chuckled as I noticed Brayden fell asleep with a pizza box over his head. After cleaning my dorm room spotless I decided to go to the lounge for a snack. What felt like an eternity I finally made it to the lounge. Purchasing a energy shot and a energy drink I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Hey I'm Jet."

"I'm Snow."

"So you're the kid that Silver keeps telling me about."

"You know Silver?"

"Yeah we are neighbors in our dorm."

"Oh, cool, well see ya."

That was totally awkward. I walked back to my room to find that someone was up and they were in the bathroom washing up. They were shocked to see me sitting at my desk.

"Oh good I thought I was the only one."

"Hope you didn't mind that I used your shower."

"It's ok. So are you ready to deliver."

"Uh…sure I can help."

Raimundo and I grabbed everyone's test, homework assignment, and paper we went to go turn them into their teachers. Good thing they written the room numbers otherwise we would've been lost. After delivering the last paper I noticed Shadow was together with Jet and Scourge. What is up with them?


	5. Chapter 5

College Life

Chapter 5: Hurting Everywhere

I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this. I'm risking everything by doing this to him. I rubbed my tired eyes as I slothed my way around campus. Today was an dreary dark cloudy day and it just made me feel even more terrible. Until I nudged against something small. A small smile crept alongmy lips as I felt his arms wrap around me as we kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Wanna go to movie night at my dorm?"

"Sure babe."

I didn't even want to think how he would react to what was happening to me. I wrapped my arms around him as we walked our way back to his dorm where I saw people leaving.

"Babe did you have a party?"

"Well we did an all nighter last night."

"Oh…good hehehe, because I didn't want know to touch you."

"Hehe that tickles."

"Good."

I tickled his stomach as we walked into his dorm and plopped on his bed. I nuzzled into his neck as I inhaled his wonderful cologne. I kissed Snow's soft cheek as Knuckles, Julie-Su, Silver, and Shade entered the room with food, movies, and drinks. Snow and I wrapped in a blanket as the movie began. It was a horror movie which was called Halloween II. I have never watched a horror movie before so this was my first. Snow caught me up so I knew exactly what was going on. After we watched our third movie in a row my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Meet us by your dorm…now_

_Ok…_

"I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back in a minute ok babe?"

"Um…ok…"

I kissed Snow goodbye as I walked out of the dorm and to my dorm. It took longer than I expected but I finally made it to the dorm where the two seniors were flashing their evil smirks.

"Took you long enough hot stuff."

"Stop it…"

"Aww…what's wrong? Our little slut boy doesn't want to play?"

"No, I'm done with this. I can't go on hurting the one I truly love."

"Remember if you snitch the video will be all over campus."

"I don't care, you guys are nothing but trash anyways."

After I had said that everything had turned black…

* * *

><p>The next morning I was in my college algebra class when I noticed that Shadow was limping very badly. The teacher had released us and I had caught up to Shadow.<p>

"Shadow?"

"Damn…babe you scared me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay, why would you think I'm not?"

"Because I saw you limping."

"I just fell down and rolled my ankle."

"Come on…"

"Wh-where are we going?"

"To my dorm…"

We reached my dorm as I made Shadow take a shower as Knuckles took the dirty laundry to laundromat in the village. Once Shadow was done he wrapped me in his arms.

"Babe there's something I have been wanting to tell you."

"What is it?"


	6. Chapter 6

College Life

Chapter 6: All Alone, Yeeeah Maybe Not?

"Look babe, I'm going to be going home for a week or two."

"What, why?"

"I'm having some personal issues with some kids here."

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to worry you babe."

"Mmm…okay."

"I'm sorry to drop all of this on you."

"It's okay…"

Shadow and I kissed as he began to pack up his bags as we walked to the dean's office as she let Shadow leave as long as he could, so he could recover. I wonder who made my boyfriend so stressed that he would want to leave. I walked with Shadow's arm wrapped around my waist as we approached his car.

"I will text you when I get home okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey don't be so down, I'll be back before you know."

Shadow kissed my forehead as he we hugged as if it would be our last days together. Shadow sat in the driver's seat of his camaro as he drove back to his home. I walked back to my dorm as I plopped onto my bed. I noticed that Knuckles was in the shower as he walked out naked.

"What's up Snow?"

"Shadow just left."

"Like he left the campus left."

"Yeah, he told me that something is bothering him, but he didn't tell me who."

"So is he going to come back?"

"Yeah just until he's ready."

"So how are you and Julie-Su doing?"

"We are doing okay."

"I'm very surprised you guys have cracked."

"We're much stronger than that little one."

I giggled as Knuckles pulled on a pair of briefs as he lay on his bed as we stared at each other.

"You know I could switch teams for one night."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Who would you have sex with if you were on my team."

"You or Shadow."

"Oh really?"

"Do you think Shadow would mind?"

"Probably not…"

Suddenly I heard a buzzing from my pocket.

_Hi babe_

_Hey Shadow_

_Well I'm at home and I already feel better_

_I'm glad that you got home safe_

_Well I better head to bed _

_Okay sleep tight_

I locked my phone as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey you know what."

"What chicken butt?"

"Haha, Shadow has been acting real strange ever since he started hanging around with Jet and Scourge."

"Jet and Scourge?"

"Yeah."

"Listen kiddo, you know Scourge is Sonic's older brother and he is more sex crazed that Sonic. Jet on the other hand is nothing but a street kid."

"So what are you saying Knux?"

"Even though Shadow wouldn't cheat on you. I think that they had something over him, and the reason he left was that he could get away from them."

"Really?"

"That's what I think."


	7. Chapter 7

College Life

**AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH GRADUATIONS, GRADUATION PARTIES, BABY SHOWERS, BIRTHDAY PARTIES, AND FAMILY FUNCTIONS. ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND IT'S A FILLER BETWEEN STH AND CL, SO NOW YOU KNOW WHY SHADOW WENT HOME. ENJOY! AND PLEASE R&R! *KISSES***

Chapter 7: Flashback to Sophomore Year

Well this is my second year at MSU and I'm loving it. I'm a straight A student and I'm co-captain of the college's football team. I'm also in a relationship with the most caring and adorable little hedgehog who is in his senior year in high school. We met when he was a newly transferred sophomore and I was a senior. I arrived to my physics class with my stomach not agreeing with me. After the lecture and the test I rushed out of the classroom and booked it to my dorm and stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes until my stomach and I were on good terms. I stepped into the bathroom and started to strip down not even worried about the door and turned on the water. I let the water get steaming hot before I stepped in, and then I let out a long sigh as the steam filled my lungs. Being in a relationship with a high school student can be a downer since they can't be at your doorstep wanting to tell you how their day was or just want to relieve the sexual tension.

Feeling myself get excited I sat on the wet floor of the shower as the steaming hot water rained down on my ebony fur. I spread my cheeks a bit and soaped up two fingers as I rubbed up and down my hole and dipped into my asshole as I let out a little moan. I swirled my fingers around feeling the nooks and crannies inside myself. It was soft, smooth, and moist as I flexed and pulled in different directions. I worked into a rhythm feeling myself squeeze and tighten around my fingers as I wiggled them around inside me. Once I had finished washing I stepped into my bedroom and crouched down and pulled out a little cardboard box filled with my toys. Since I knew my roommate's entire day schedule I knew when I had time to have some 'alone time'. Sometimes I would get a surprise when he would come back to the dorm early. I grabbed a bottle of strawberry flavored lubricant and squeeze some on the biggest dildo I had as I got into my position as I slowly stroked my cock as I rubbed the dildo against my slightly stretched hole. I felt the tip pop into me with a slight pain I moaned as I wiggled it into my hole as the rest of the dildo just slid right in. I backed up against the wall as the end of the dildo was pulling out of me as I pushed it back in. Suddenly I hear the sound of a camera as I mentally kept repeating fuck in my mind. There standing with his camera was Scourge a.k.a Sonic's older brother, and Jet a.k.a the street kid.

"Aw now why did you stop?"

"We were just getting to the good parts?"

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

I was in complete shock as the two upperclassmen sat down on my bed with me butt naked.

"Let's get down to business hmm? I think there's something you can do for me, well us, actually."

"Um… I don't think… that's a…um…I don't know if I…"

"Listen here you little fuck, we own your ass now. You don't do exactly what we say this video will be sent to that cute little boyfriend of yours. We know you don't want that sweet little piece of ass to be on the market again now would we."

Scourge and Jet stood up as the rubbed their hard cocks against my cheeks. I felt Scourge lift up my chin as he slipped his cock into my mouth. It was hot, wet, and coated in a slick layer of pre cum. It dribbled from the corners of my mouth as he pushed into my mouth inch by inch. I watched as the base was getting closer and closer as I felt the pressure build up in the back of my throat. Scourge slipped out and thrust forward…hard. His knot was in my cheeks and against my tongue as my face was mashed up against his groin. I felt his cock throb in my mouth when suddenly I squirt his load into my throat. Scourge gripped my chin and told me to swallow as I cringed in pain. I swallowed down the salty liquid as I felt it rolled into my stomach.

"This is going to feel so good."

Jet slid underneath me smirking at me as I felt both of their hard cock rubbing and nudging against my one and only asshole. I groaned in pain as I felt Scourge push hard into me I yelped as I felt his tip hit my prostate. I was frozen in fear as I see Jet starting to push his cock into my hole as I slowly began to scream when I felt Scourge duct tape my mouth shut as both Juniors double stuffed my hole. They both made long, hard, rhythmic thrusts simultaneously as tears began to flood from my crimson eyes as the pain started to get worse. I moaned into the tape as they both slammed into me filling me up with their seed. Once they had began to soften up they both pulled out of me as Scourge ruffled my quills as they pulled up their pants and left me alone. I limped back into the shower and began to wash up the dirty white sticky spunk that coated my fur. I slid down and sat in a fetal position crying my eyes out. If I told they would send the video to Snow. What was I gonna do now?


	8. Chapter 8

College Life

Chapter 8: Rage!

I was listening to my iPhone as I looked over and saw Knuckles knocked out cold. Poor Knux he and Julie-Su put a hold on their relationship because they were glued to each other everyday and they didn't want to get pregnant so soon. Knuckles masturbated at least three times in a row to relieve himself from wanting to pound the living shit out of Julie. At first he was nervous by doing it in front of me but I didn't mind one bit. Anyways back to me, I was on my iPhone listening to music when I received a message from Shadow.

_Hey babe how are you?_

_I'm good Knuckles is out cold again LOL_

_How many times?_

_Three_

_Wow that's a new record._

_He thinks I'm asleep when he does it, but I'm listening the entire time. I think he moaned my name, yours, and Julie's name last night_

_Wanna have a four-some?_

_Sure lol_

_HAHA babe I need to tell you something_

_What is it?_

_The reason why I left is…_

Before I could respond I gotten a message from a blocked number.

_If you want to know why your little bitch of a boyfriend left you this is why._

The video began playing and it was my boyfriend being raped by Scourge and Jet. It took so much out of me not to crack my phone.

_Babe?_

_Shadow why didn't you tell me?_

_Tell you what?_

_That you were raped by Scourge and Jet!_

_They sent you the video!_

_Yes…I'm so enraged right now._

_Calm down babe please_

_No they hurt you they are going to pay for doing this._

The next morning I showed the video to Knuckles and he was as pissed as I was. I was about to walk out when Silver came into the dorm.

"What's wrong cousin?"

"Shadow was raped by Scourge and Jet during your sophomore year."

"WHAT?"

"I'm…going…to kill…them."

"No, calm down Snow, they're not worth it."

"NOT WORTH IT! THEY HURT SHADOW!"

I was beyond pissed at this as I shoved Silver out of the way and went to go find Scourge and Jet. I looked and saw Scourge trying to pick up on some chicks as I walked up to him and punched him dead in the face knocking him on the ground and I pounced on top of him and starting punching away. Silver and Knuckles grabbed me by my waist as we all went to the dean's office as I showed the dean the reason why I started pummeling Scourge into a pulp.

"You all may go, but Scourge and Snow you stay."

Scourge glared at me with his blackened eye and bloody nose and busted lip and he let out a painful breathe as he held his ribs.

"Now Scourge do you know the penalty for this?"

"No."

"Well I'm sorry but you and Jet are here by expelled from Mobius University."

"As for you Snow four days of Inhouse Suspension. So that means you will be confined to your dorm until your school hours are over."

"Yes sir."

Once we both left the dean's office I saw Shadow as I ran up to him and hugged him tight as he returned the hug.

"What happened?"

"Scourge and Jet are expelled and I got a little Inhouse Suspension for giving Scourge a few knocks to the face."

"I'm just glad you're okay."


	9. Chapter 9

College Life

Chapter 9: New Chapters

Now since that Shadow had finally come back after leaving the college for weeks everything seemed to be back to normal. Knuckles and Julie-Su broke their dry streak and they had sex three times in one day. Silver and Shade are now thinking of getting engaged soon, but then they had decided to wait until they received their college diplomas. Shadow and I are still dating and don't have any plans on separating that's only when we go to sleep. I open the door to my dorm with Shadow latched onto me like a leech as we plop on my bed as he dry humps me as I giggle.

"You don't know how much I missed you babe."

"Mmm…how much did you miss me?"

"A lot…I've been dying to pound that tight hole of yours."

Shadow and I kissed each other as he took off my clothes and his soon followed. His cock pointed to the ceiling as I noticed it was much thicker and bigger. Shadow sucked on two fingers as saliva coated it as he rubs my hole as slowly pushed his fingers into my hole as I moaned as he slowly started to stretch me out for the first time in weeks. Suddenly the door barged open and Knuckles and Julie-Su barged into glued to each other mouths until they noticed us naked.

"Oh hey you two."

"Hey…"

Suddenly Knuckles and Shadow shared a look as they carried Julie-Su and I to the big bed as Julie-Su and I started kissing as Knuckles and Shadow switched on us and slowly penatrated us as we moan simultaneously. Knuckles was balls deep inside me as Shadow slowly fucked Julie-Su vagina deep and hard.

"Mmm oh god you're so big Knuckles."

"Careful babe you don't want to break the poor thing."

Knuckles groaned in agreement as he pounded me, soon Julie moaned as Shadow's big cock pounded her vagina as the young echidna moaned in pleasure. Soon our climaxes were approaching as we all moaned as we came. We all showered off and sat in the hot tub bathtub as I nuzzled into Shadow as he kissed my forehead.

"So are you guys ready for more fun filled years of college."

"Yes we are."

"Shadow you're gonna be a senior next year are you excited?"

"Yes, I'm also getting a house and a job after graduation and I wanted to know if Snow wanted to move in with me."

"Well do you Snow?"

"Yes! Of course I do."


End file.
